1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel focal plane shutter, and more particularly to a focal plane shutter the leading blind and the trailing blind of which are driven by an electromagnetic force utilizing the principle of a linear motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional focal plane shutter, the leading blind and the trailing blind are brought to the charged position and a spring which drives the blinds is charged in response to or by the film wind-up operation. In this kind of conventional focal plane shutter, it is necessary to provide a transmission device which transmits the motion of the film wind-up lever to the shutter blinds. Such a transmission device has a complicated construction and occupies a large space and consequently causes an increase in the size and in the cost of manufacture of a camera having a focal plane shutter.